descubriendo los placeres de la muerte
by jessyriddle
Summary: one-shot Sirius acaba de morir y Harry quiere venganza, podrá matar a Bellatrix?


Ningún personaje y mundo me pertenecen todos son de: J.K Rowling

* * *

Harry escuchó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix, Sirius había caido a través del velo.-SIRIUS!- gritó Harry. Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo.-No puedes hacer nada!se ha ido!-Entre la pelea alcanzó a ver como Bellatrix empezaba a huir. -No Harry!- gritó Lupin, pero demasiado tarde, él ya se había soltado. -Ha matado a Sirius!Voy a matarla!-y salió corriendo tras la mortifaga.

Llegaron al vestíbulo del ministerio y Harry gritó -Crucio!- la mujer cayó al suelo sorprendida, pero no se retorcía de dolor, al contrario, empezó a reír. -Niño! Tienes que desear de verdad causar dolor!Disfrutar con ello!- En cuanto terminó su discurso, Harry sintió una ola de ira llenarlo, quería lastimarla y hacerle sentir el dolor que él estaba sintiendo por perder a Sirius, su padrino, él había sido su figura paterna desde que lo conoció y ahora por su estupidez lo perdía. Sin pensarlo gritó -Diffindo!- una y otra vez llenando de cortes profundos a Bellatrix. Ella bajó los ojos viendo como su ropa se llenaba de su sangre y sorprendida levantó la vista para ver como el hechizo impactaba en su cuello y sentir el escozor que produjo este al abrir la piel. la sangre empezó a salir rápidamente y ella instintivamente se llevó las manos a la garganta, sintiendo como el aire le empezaba a faltar. Por su parte Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a inhalar, el olor de la sangre llenaba el lugar y le llegaba a sus fosas nasales, inconscientemente se lamió los labios y se encontró deseando mas.

En ese momento sintió una fuerte punzada en la frente y Lord Voldemort apareció cerca presenciando la escena. La mujer volteó a verlo, suplicándole con la mirada que la ayudara pero este enfocó la suya en el chico; es cierto que ella era una de sus mejores y mas leales mortifagos pero no creía que el chico fuera capaz de matar o siquiera lastimar, pero encontrarse con esa escena lo había dejado algo sorprendido.

Harry después de ver al recién llegado volvió su vista para admirar a su victima. Veía miedo en sus ojos, ella estaba muy consciente de que estaba a pasos de la muerte. Una sonrisa sádica se formó en el rostro de Harry -Lestrange ni siquiera tu Amo podrá salvarte de mi ahora- comentó con voz calmada como si estuviera hablando del clima -Adiós perra te veré en el infierno!- dicho eso gritó -Bombarda!- El cuerpo estalló en pedazos y lo bañó en sangre y pedazos de órganos.

Decir que Voldemort estaba sorprendido era poco. No podía creerlo, el chico-que-vivió, el pupilo de Dumbledore, había matado a sangre fría y de forma bastante despiadada, pero lo mas sorprendente era que lo había disfrutado enormemente, tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. El adolescente dirigió su mirada hacia su nemesis y luego al suelo donde instantes antes había estado el cuerpo de la mujer. Sus sentidos estaban nublados por la excitación, miró sus manos cubiertas completamente por el liquido carmesí embelesado para después lamer lentamente cada dedo, probando el sabor metálico en su boca, en su lengua extasiado por tantas emociones nuevas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna y su sangre concentrarse bajo su abdomen. Bajó la vista y vió su erección apretada entre sus pantalones. Vaya eso no se lo esperaba, después de todo ese viaje al ministerio había tenido su lado positivo, había descubierto su nueva afición (asesinar cruelmente) y su nuevo fetiche sexual (la sangre).

Un 'pof' lo sacó de sus pensamientos y parado a su lado se encontraba el Director. -Tom deja en paz a Harry y lucha conmigo- en ese momento el chico volteó hacia el Señor Oscuro, ni siquiera se acordaba que estaba ahí! "Pero porque no me habrá atacado estando yo tan distraído en ese momento? podría haberme matado fácilmente!" pensó Harry. -En otra ocasión viejo!- gritó el Lord antes de desaparecer, pensando que después de todo tal vez no tendría que matar al chico, él podría ofrecerle victimas para que se divirtiera y hacerle cambiar de bando, algo que resultaba bastante sencillo después de lo que había presenciado ese día.

En el vestíbulo del ministerio, en cuanto Voldemort desapareció el resto de la orden llegó trayendo consigo varios cuerpos atados, seguramente mortifagos aturdidos. Remus Lupin corrió hacia él y lo abrazó -Por Merlín Harry estas bien?estas herido?- y empezó a inspeccionar todo el cuerpo en búsqueda de cortes que pudieran haber hecho aquel desastre. -Tranquilo Remus estoy bien no es mi sangre. Podríamos irnos?Quiero hablar contigo! solo nosotros sin la Orden- Lupin asintió y agarrando al chico del hombro se apareció en Grimmauld Place. -Que pasa cachorro?- dijo apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Harry y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura. -Moony mate a Bellatrix!esa es su sangre-dijo indicando su ropa que aun escurría- Padfoot estará tan orgulloso!- gritó alegre. Remus se asustó ante el brillo de locura en sus ojos, sabia que le había gustado y eso era precisamente lo que había querido evitar cuando intentó detenerlo en la sala del velo, sabia que la venganza se sentía muy bien, eso había sentido cuando se había encontrado con Pettigrew hace 2 años en la casa de los gritos, había querido destrozarlo ahí mismo, clavarle los dientes y arrancarle pedazos de carne hasta que solo quedara hueso pero Harry le había querido perdonar la vida y él había respetado su decisión. Ahora solo esperaba que su sed de venganza se hubiera saciado y no quisiera volver a matar, claro esta, excepto al Señor Tenebroso; de todas formas él era su cachorro y lo único que le quedaba, así que o iba a apoyar en todo, fuese cual fuese su decisión.

Meses después la guerra había estallado en Hogwarts, ahí estaba la Orden del Fénix peleando contra los mortifagos, todo era un completo caos, el suelo estaba repleto de cuerpos sin vida de ambos bandos y ahí en medio de todo Harry se enfrentaba a Voldemort. Ahí en medio del mar de sangre se le hacia bastante complicado concentrarse, estaba sintiendo la misma adrenalina que había sentido cuando había vengado a Sirius y eso Tom lo sabia.-Harry no tenemos que enfrentarnos, te gusta eso verdad?- comentó indicando a su alrededor-Yo puedo ofrecerte eso siempre que quieras y no tendrás que temer que alguien descubra tus 'gustos',nadie te va a juzgar y podrás hacer lo que quieras, siempre.-Remus que había estado atento a todo sabia que Harry iba a ceder, podía ver en sus ojos su deseo de sangre. El adolescente bajó su varita y dió un paso hacia el Lord pero una mano se cerró sobre su brazo. Rápidamente volteó a ver, con sus ojos llenos de ira, quien se atrevía a alejarlo de sus deseos y vió a Remus, este abrió la boca y dijo- Iré contigo cachorro- Harry solo sonrió.


End file.
